Interrogation
by puppypants
Summary: Ziva is feeling a bit insecure


I Do Not Own NCIS

I would put this anywhere from season 4 - 7, I feel NCIS has made McGee's character somewhat serious over the last couple years so it might be better to picture him in one of those seasons. But, on a good note, I did see a glimmer of his lopsided smile near the end of last season which could be promising. Maybe my tweet to Dennis Smith "to let McGee smile more" helped?

This may sound familiar because it's been revised.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim woke to the sound of metal against wood as he shifted, his eyes popping open, realizing his wrists were restrained above his head, fastened to the headboard. "Huh?"

There was a large, white feather positioned above his face and his nose tickled.

"Aaah, it is good that you are finally awake, Timothy Muh-Gee." Ziva was propped on an elbow beside Tim on the bed facing him. "I was about to intensify my merciless line of action to wake you."

"How? By getting a bigger feather? Ziva, do me a favor and scratch my nose."

"No, you will just have to suffer until I get what I want."

"Oh, and what would that be?" Tim wiggled his nose.

"Oh, do not look at me with those innocent puppy dog eyes. You know what this is all about."

"Can't we discuss this like normal couples do?" Tim used his eyes to direct hers towards his wrists while he futilely struggled against the handcuffs for affect. "These are not necessary, Ziva."

"I use my own ways of gaining personally desired information from you; that is who I am." Ziva ignored the perplexed expression on Tim's face as she trailed her fingertips over his bare chest, harshly.

"Do you like my freshly-manicured french tip fingernails or are they too sharp, Timothy? I just had them done yesterday for this special occasion."

"I don't know if I should be thanking you or screaming for help."

She could sense an increase in his heart rate beneath her touch, his eyes softly closing, a light moan escaping his parting lips. She continued downward over his belly, stopping to press the tip of a nail in the cavity of his navel. Tim squirmed and groaned louder.

She continued to caress downward, over his lower abdomen but abruptly stopped at the edge of his boxers, provoking him to open his eyes and furrow his brows in question as she straddled his lower torso. She could tell the full moon's glow peering through the blinds had a desirable effect on her slightly clad, sexually-eager body. She was thrilled to see the longing in his eyes.

"Ziva!" Her heart sped up relishing the reaction she created in him by revealing her blade that she cunningly displayed inches from his face allowing the moonlight to shimmer off its sharp edges while she smugley grinned, his eyes questioningly fixated on the knife.

"Come on, Ziva! You love me! I know you would never hurt me! Come on, get off me now."

Ziva shifted her bottom, lower noticing he was having difficulty breathing due to the weight of her body on his stomach.

"But, I am a former Mossad assassin, how can you be so sure of just what I am capable of?"

Because I've never seen you as an assassin; heartless or ruthless. All I see is a kind, beautiful woman who has taken the time to listen and nurture me through desperate situations in my life, and has made me so happy to be alive because you're in it. And, I see a woman who I would love to be the mother of my baby someday."

She saw a glimmer in his eyes, heartfelt tears that strengthened her love for him. So, this is what love did to you? Her breathe hitched as she fell victim to those pleading, sweet, emerald-green eyes. "Tim?"

She caught herself, eliminating the concern in her voice as she snapped her attention back to the task at hand. He still didn't claim those three words she longed to hear, the words that melted her, turned her helpless and filled her with security and comfort while in his arms. He knew what she wanted.

She leaned closer, setting her jaw, her eyebrows creased in determination."You will tell me." Ziva ran the point of her blade down, over his sternum.

Tim gulped, beads of sweat growing on his brow. She continued running the tip ever so lightly along the edge of his rib cage watching his stomach tremble as his whole body tensed. She studied his face detecting a hint of fear.

"Do you know how much damage I could do to you right now Timothy McGee?"

"Yes, but you wouldn't. You love me."

Ziva rested the point on his stretched, upper belly. "Your time is up. Now tell me what I need to hear.

"Does this have something to do with Jody from receiving?"

"Who? What? What does Jody have to do with this?"

"You mean this isn't what this is all about?"

"No! Now tell me what happened with Jody?"

"She asked me out for drinks and,"  
"She what?"

Tim howled, his body arched as his head pressed back into his pillow, speaking through clenched teeth. "I told her I couldn't because I love only you!"

Ziva looked down shocked to see a red mark on his belly growing brighter. "Oh, Tim, baby, I'm so sorry!" She ran to the bathroom grabbing a bandage and antiseptic. She hurried back to tend to his wound she had carelessly caused.

She unlocked his wrists, rubbing them to bring back the circulation, then held him against her chest, rocking, while repeating her sincerest apologies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now don't forget, you have to wear the vulcan ears the entire convention."

"Of course, sweetheart."

Ziva was holding Tim tightly in her arms, her cheek resting on the top of his head, as she softly reassured him.

"And when you go out to reserve the video game please pick up some Nutterbutters."

"You know I will." Ziva stopped rocking. "Hey, wait a minute!" She stopped brushing Tim's hair to the side with her fingers so she could turn his chin to face him, silently considering what had just happened. "Timothy McGee, you are very sly man."  
"I am?" Ziva glared at him, "yeah, I am. But, that's because I learned from the best." Tim wore a goofy grin as he snuggled his face into Ziva's neck sending giddy chills up and down her spine.

Ziva stopped the start of a giggle in her throat and softly backhanded him.

"I was so afraid I hurt you."

"Well you did, I think it is a deeper cut than it is long..."

"Timothy! It was a mere scratch! I can't believe I fell for those sad eyes, the agonizing scream of pain."

"Hhhmm. Is it possible the former Mossad assassin may have met her match?" Tim cautiously suggested, tilting his head in question.

"Oh Tim, what you do to me!" Tim pushed Ziva onto her back, stretching out over her body while wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you Ziva; see?" Tim raised a wrist in front of her, twisting it. "And I'm not even shackled."

Ziva placed her hand softly on his cheek, holding his face. "I see it in everything you do for me, but I just need to hear it from your lips more often. I sometimes doubt a man as virtuous as you could love a woman like me."

"Ziva. You're a woman beyond my wildest dreams." Tim placed her hand over his quickly pounding heart to prove it.

"And you really believe I would make a good mother?"

"Well, you take good care of me." Tim continued while mumbling the rest, "aside from handcuffing me to the bed or threatening me physically when you demand something. We can always discuss 'time-out' strategies in the future."

"Promise me you'll never leave me."

"I promise because I love you, Ziva David." Tim took the pressure off his arms by lying down beside her."Do you have any plans today, Ziva?"

Ziva shook her head, intrigued.

"I say we spend the day in bed, just you and me..."

"No one else?"

Tim snorted as he gave her a squeeze. "No one else."

They kissed soft, and long. "And may I interrogate you again sometime? That was fun."

"Hey, it's my turn."

"But, I wasn't finished."


End file.
